


Training regime

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Training regime

Clint might have left the circus,  
A long time ago,  
But his training regime had not changed.  
He still followed it.  
It was ingrained in him.  
He could not stop.  
He had added his military regime too.  
Clint's training was intense.  
It kept him in top shape.  
Fit for his age.  
Few could keep up with him.  
He was a slave driver.  
The newbies in Shield were,  
Always terrified of him.  
But it helped them learn.


End file.
